


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°153 : « Seuls »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [153]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Une fin de journée comme les autres sur le Razor Crest.
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [153]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°153 : « Seuls »

**Author's Note:**

> Il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, la jolie petite série « The Mandalorian » fasse son apparition dans le recueil ;) C'est donc pour cette occasion que celui-ci refait surface !
> 
> [Écrit avant la diffusion de la saison 2]

Din Djarin laissa le pilote automatique gérer le  _Razor Crest_ et descendit dans la petite cabine habitable. Soupirant de fatigue, il chercha immédiatement à localiser l'Enfant. S'était-il encore mis en danger en faisant une quelconque bêtise, alors que son gardien regardait ailleurs ?...

Le bébé était en fait assis sur la couchette de Din, jouant de ses petites mains à trois doigts griffus avec la couverture rêche. Il leva la tête vers l'homme qui lui servait de figure parentale depuis quelques mois déjà, et lâcha un babillement avant de reprendre son occupation.

Sous son masque, le Mandalorien eut un sourire. Il lui était absolument impossible de ne pas se laisser gagner par une forme d'affection pour ce petit être qu'il avait recueilli. Cependant, les grands yeux innocents de l'Enfant ne devaient jamais lui faire oublier qu'il se devait de faire preuve de sévérité lorsque c'était nécessaire – et encore moins que ce bébé n'était pas le sien, et devrait un jour retrouver ses semblables. C'était là une pensée trop difficile à accepter au quotidien, et Din préférait la balayer d'un revers de la main, la conserver au fin fond de son esprit le temps de sa quête pour retrouver les Jedi.

Finalement, Din ôta son casque. C'était la fin d'une dure journée, et il avait déjà pu décider que le Credo ne concernait pas l'Enfant. Il acceptait donc de retirer son identité de Mandalorien dans l'intimité du cercle restreint qu'ils formaient tous les deux. Din se délesta également des plus lourdes pièces de son armure, déterminé à prendre quelques heures de sommeil avant que les problèmes ne les rattrapent de nouveau.

\- C'est l'heure de dormir, lança-t-il à l'Enfant.

Celui-ci leva de nouveau la tête vers lui, et babilla encore quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Din lui sourit et l'attrapa doucement. Il serra le bébé contre lui quelques instants, appréciant le contact avec cette drôle de petite créature, puis il l'installa délicatement dans le petit hamac qu'il lui avait confectionné juste au-dessus de sa propre couchette.

Le Mandalorien prit ensuite place pour la nuit, ferma la porte du coin nuit de la cabine afin d'éviter que l'Enfant ne s'échappe, et glissa rapidement dans le sommeil.

**Author's Note:**

> Père et fils de l'espace, en vadrouille pour tuer des créatures dangereuses et d'horribles criminels ;)


End file.
